


Winter Dog

by ArborealFinch (Oakish)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakish/pseuds/ArborealFinch
Summary: Will misses his dogs after they had to be left behind in America. Living in Sweden, a few years after the series ended, they some across a dog in the snow, needing a good home.





	Winter Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Happy beginning of my last semester of university. I won't be posting as often but I will still try to post once every week or two because I've found that I really do enjoy writing fics. I hope you all enjoy this short piece that I got inspired to write suddenly.

“Hannibal. Stop the car.” Will ordered quietly.

“Why? What did you see William?” Hannibal asked, pulling onto the side of the road.

“There’s something on the side of the road. It looks like it might be dog. If someone’s pet is injured, we should try to return it.” Cold air burst into the previously warm car as Will exited into the winter storm, walking towards what he now could see was definitely a dog. An injured one at that. Its led bent at an awkward angle and its fur dirty, bones obvious in its state of hunger. Hannibal soon caught up with Will. Wil’s hand reaching under the shivering dog’s neck to check for a collar, found purchase only on matted fur. “Hmmm, no collar.”

“Do you want to bring it home with us William?” Hannibal inquired.

“Of course I do, but… I don’t know Hannibal.” Will sighed out as he looked at the small creature trembling before them. “The last time I had a dog, it didn’t turn out well, remember? I had to leave them to come with you. I don’t think I can do that again.”

“You won’t have to dearest Will. I promise.”

“I still don’t know. Maybe we should leave him at a shelter?” Will said unwillingly as he crouched beside the whimpering dog. 

“Oh, come now William. We can not possibly leave him to that fate.” Hannibal said from his position next to the crouching Will.

“Are you sure we’ll be able to take him with us, even when we leave Sweden?” Will was scooping up the dog and wrapping it in his coat even as he asked the question, snow falling around them, the trees gaining a weighty coat of snow.

“We will. It is winter now and he won’t survive much longer. I am sorry that we have not had a dog for quite some time, but I did not want to get you one while we were in an unstable position. I had to ensure our safety first.” Hannibal’s thoughts drifted to the day they left, Will unwilling to leave his dogs behind after the dragon’s demise, and Hannibal persuading him that they would be looked after. “It is safe now William and we will not be discovered any time soon, as long as we keep a low profile with the locals. I want you to be happy with our life together.”

“Hannibal… I am happy, being with you.” Will said as he held the dog closer to his warm body.

“I know you are. However, I believe you will be even happier with a dog in our little family.” Hannibal’s hand took a place on Will’s shoulder and directed him back to the warm car. “Come now, dear Will, we should get the little one inside, fed, and checked over for any injuries apart from that leg and his obvious starvation.” After opening the door for Will, Hannibal went to the driver’s side, got into his version of a rather modest car, and drove them all back to the ‘small’ villa Hannibal had bought with his seemingly unlimited funds. 

Needless to say, Will was much happier with a dog in their family and Hannibal less uptight with a thoroughly content Will to temper his annoyance with rude people, to a point. The rolodex still saw use, and the cards in it continued to pile up, a few being burnt now and again because the owner had mysteriously vanished. Yes, they lived a happy life in Sweden, with their dog and an endless supply of pigs to feed them well in the winter months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading this. I think they make a cute couple and that as manipulative as Hannibal is, he would still ensure Will's happiness if they could be together without the fear of being caught so present.


End file.
